Here We Go Again
by dreamer773
Summary: Amy is listening to Nellie's iPod when she hears a song that she could most definitely relate to. Alright, I know the finding it in Nellie's iPod is overused, but I couldn't think of any other way The song is by Demi Lovato. :D


**I'll be updating "Amelia and the Lord" soon. Maybe tomorrow, or something. But this got into my head in the car on the way home. It's my first songfic, and I'm not sure if I've seen one like this before...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and the song, "Here We Go Again."**

**Hope you like it!**

**Here We Go Again (by Demi Lovato)**

I borrowed Nellie's iPod for a while. I know I usually read books to clear my head, but I needed something else. I came across this song, and I couldn't help being reminded of a certain someone…

**I throw all of your stuff away**

**Then I clear you out of my head**

**I tear you out of my heart**

**And ignore all your messages**

I'm trying really hard to forget about you, Ian. Everything that reminds me of you, I immediately throw it away. I'm concentrating so hard now on trying to find clues instead of thinking of you. I tried to get rid of my crush on you. And your phone calls that were supposed to "help" us? No way would I believe that now.

**I tell everyone we are through**

**Cause I'm so much better without you**

Yeah. I always tell that to Dan. I am way better without you pretending to like me, or say things like "Lovely," and then just attempt to kill me.

**But it's just another pretty lie**

**Cause I break down**

**Everytime you come around**

But then, whenever I see you, I'm reminded of the past. Of everything that came between us. The good _and_ the bad. And although I say I'm over you, I'm far from it.

**So how did you get here under my skin**

**Swore that I'd never let you back in**

**Should've known better than trying to let you go**

**Cause here we go go go again**

How come I can't forget about you? I try to let you go, but something inside me just…can't. After all I've been through with you. This is foolish.

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**Something about you is so addictive**

There is something about you that makes me still like you. Want you. Despite everything. I know you're not good for me. But I just can't stop myself.

**We're fallin' together**

Well, I don't know about that. Are we? Or am I the only one?

**You think that by now I'd know**

**Cause here we go go go again**

You'd think that by now, I would know to never come back to you.

**You never know what you want**

**And you never say what you mean**

I know you want the 39 Clues. But you just had to lie to me to get it. Well, almost get it.

**But I start to go insane**

**Everytime that you look at me**

I still have those feelings. I won't admit it, but just one look from your amber eyes can make me feel things that a sane person shouldn't feel for _you_.

**You only hear half of what I say**

**And you're always showing up too late**

Oh, you've done worse than that. Much, much worse.

**And I know that I should say goodbye **

**But it's no use**

**Can't be with or without you**

Can't be with you because you might try to kill me. Can't be without you cause I still like you.

**So how did you get here under my skin**

**Swore that I'll never let you back in**

**Should've known better **

**Than trying to let you go **

**Cause here we go go go again**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**Something about you is so addictive**

**We're fallin' together**

**You think that by now I know**

**Cause here we go go go again**

Well, off to our next destination. Dan, Nellie and I will go clue hunting again. And I might see you again. I don't know how you'll act towards me after what happened in Mount Everest. But I know how I will.

I'll act as if I don't care.

As if I'm completely disgusted with you.

As if I don't wish we could just go back to being…well, _friends_, I suppose. (But we were never that, were we?)

I'm just gonna lie. Again.

Here we go again.

**I know I didn't use the whole song, but the lyrics are just repeating and all that. **

**I'll update "Amelia and the Lord" soon. **

**Please tell me what you think. And tell me if anyone has made something like this before, because I don't remember. **


End file.
